Shards
by Sergeant O'Reilly
Summary: Post TP A month after the end, Link tries to peice together the Mirror to see Midna aagain, while a new darkness threatens both realms. I know, same old cliches, but hey, this is my first time. Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

He had always been a quiet sort of person. Few words could replace the sureness of a warm smile, a firm nod…but the usually cheery ranch hand had taken to avoiding people and shutting himself in his house for long spells.

When he wasn't herding sheep or fishing, he would often don his tunic, mount Epona, and head off to who knows where for days. Each time he returned, he seemed even more depressed.

Talo thought that he was just losing sleep over Hyrule Castle's Repair, but Malo guessed that he had had some horrible shock in his adventures. They all had heard rumors, but whenever they asked Link for the real story, he would just change the subject and leave shortly after.

One day, as Link returned from one of his quests, Illia snuck into his basement and hid there. She heard him slowly climb the ladder and open the door. She decided to count to ten until she popped into his kitchen. Until his footsteps neared the basement ladder. He was climbing down! Illia stumbled frantically to find a place to hide.

Link ignited his lantern. A _shing_ of metal greeted the small noise behind the old chest. "Oh, it's you." Illia stood as he sheathed the blade. Sorry to intrude, but…Link, it's been almost a month since you returned from the battle at Hyrule Castle. We've all asked questions, and I want answers."

Link sighed and slowly set down the sack he had been carrying. "What's in there?" Illia asked. "…nothing." "Oh, come on," Illia persisted, "It must be important if you went all the way to the castle." Link turned. "I never went to the castle, Illia."

Before he could go further, Illia grabbed the bag from the floor and turned it upside-down. "Then what's all this?" Link growled fiercely as a million shards of glass poured out.


	2. The Dream

Woo! Chapter 2! Sorry I haven't updated, but I was away in Australia and New Zealand with the Land of Lakes Boys Choir. So, here it is.

- - -

"…Link?"

The Hero of Twilight knelt in the middle of the glittering floor. He winced as blood began to flow through the new wounds, but he felt no pain. Illia's eyes went wide as Link's head swiveled around to meet her gaze. His eyes glinted with malice.

"Please, leave." His voice remained level, but it chilled Illia to her core. _He's never been like this before…maybe Malo was right…_

"Link, you know you can talk to me, I'm your friend, we--"

She was stopped short by the cold metal against her neck.

"No, I can't. I can't tell anyone, and neither can you!" Link released the pressure of his blade against her neck, if only by a fraction. "Now _leave,_" He breathed.

Illia climbed up the ladder faster than a fleeing Moblin.

"Fine then. I…I'll…" she sighed. "See you later."

Link froze. _See you later…_ His hands balled into fists and he set upon retrieving the shards.

- - -

Hours later, the weary teenager pulled off his tunic and crawled into his bed. His heavily bandaged hands were uncomfortable enough, but Illia's words bounced around in his head…

_See you later…_

The sun blazed in his eyes. It glared up all around him from the hot sand. The heat stifled his breath. He was in the Mirror Chamber. He looked to his left. Zelda was there, speaking.

"…and Shadow are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes... That is what I believe."

Link quickly turned to the platform, to the person that spoke next. His heart warmed at the sight of an eight-foot tall Twili, one he knew well.

"Zelda... Your words are kind, and your heart is true.

If all in Hyrule are like you...

Then maybe you'll do all right."

Wait, what? It's not like goodbye forever…is it? She wouldn't--would she? His legs tensed as he prepared for the worst. Midna must have seen it, because she turned and spoke to the Hero.

"Well, the princess is right; as long as this mirror's around, we could meet again."

Link calmed. She was right. He would definitely come back. Maybe to stay.

"Link... I..."

Why was she crying? She just said that we would meet again… Oh, no.

No, not this. He frantically tried to force the words out of his throat--

"See you later..."

As the glass shattered, so did a part of him. It felt like _every_ part of him. He sunk to his knees, his lips forming the silent word, "Midna…"

- - -

Link woke in a cold sweat. A warm, sticky feeling told him that his left hand had started bleeding again. He silently cursed as he rewound the cloth. _If only I could go back…_

He smiled a bit more darkly than he should've and reminded himself…_ ah, but _that _is just what_ _I'm trying to accomplish…_

- - -

So… second chapter. Thanks for the reviews, they helped a lot. Hope you liked it, there will be more soon!


	3. Trouble

**Woah. Incredibly sorry for not updating for soooooo loooooooong, but I had this all written out during school, and then I let some of my classmates borrow it so they could read it, and somewhere, they got eaten by the black hole that is my locker. I tried re-writing it from a different starting point, and I didn't like it, and then I got all depressed and still didn't write anything. And I have been working on a few videos lately… Anyway, here goes…deep breath, crosses fingers**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff I write about, the world would implode on itself.**

**SHARDS CH. 3**

**(Finally)**

"Why, princess… you look absolutely stunning this evening."

Twilight gleamed through the jagged hole in the throne room wall. Golden light spilled over the devastation. Debris and dust blanketed the floor, blood pooling beneath the bodies of the guards. It glinted off a large red gem embedded in an enchanted staff. Its owner's face remained in darkness, for he wore a large hood. He bent over a beautiful woman, caked with grime and dried blood. Her fiery red hair was singed in spots where a curse had come a bit too close. She spat at the invader.

"Cut the crap. What are you here for?"

The sorcerer put on a face of mock surprise. His tone was far from innocent.

"Why Midna, how could you mistake this for anything but a nice visit between old friends?"

"Oh. Well in that case, you could've knocked on the front door and we'd have a cup of tea." She smirked. "Or is blowing up half the palace your idea of a good first impression?"

His face grew sour. "Even in the face of death itself, she would jest…" he sighed.

"Your insolence knows no bounds."

The crystal began to glow a bright blood red, illuminating the entire hall. The cloaked man snapped his fingers.

"EeeaAAAUGH!" Sharp jolts of pain raced through the Twilight Princess. The sorcerer let out a dark laugh and put his hand back at his side.

"That was but a taste of my power."

Midna snarled, "How about a taste of _this_?" as the Fused Shadows encased her head.

The spellcaster chuckled quietly to himself as the crystal flared once more.

"Resorting to ancient magic so soon? I'm flattered. However, we can't have you transforming just yet, can we?"

Snapping his fingers once again, a great flash of burgundy light enveloped the room. When it faded, the Fused Shadows were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Midna. Instead, an imp lay in her place.

"Now there, Midna, is a look that suits you." Laughing evilly, he placed a finger under her chin and turned her face to his. "Now _you_ are going to tell _me_ everything I need."

**Ooo, suspense! A bit different this time around, but I've gotta get back into the saddle. Anyway, if you review, I'll work really hard on Ch. 4. Maybe you can contribute to the story. Thanks!**

**The Sarge**


End file.
